Conventionally, as shown in FIGS. 19 and 20, there is known a contact 300 comprising a pair of elongated conductive segments 310 vertically spaced apart from each other and spring means 320 attached between the elongated conductive segments 310 and biasing the elongated conductive segments 310 toward each other (see, e.g. Patent Document 1).
In this conventional contact 300, vertical displacement limiting shafts 340 are loosely inserted through holes 311 formed in the elongated conductive segments 310, thereby restricting the vertical displacement amount of the elongated conductive segments 310 and supporting the elongated conductive segments 310. As shown in FIG. 20, both ends of the vertical displacement limiting shafts 340 are joined to and supported by frames 350 disposed parallel to the elongated conductive segments 310.
As shown in FIG. 19, the pair of elongated conductive segments 310 each have a first contact portion 312A and a second contact portion 312B so that this conventional contact 300 is adapted to hold an inserted first connection object 330A between the first contact portions 312A and to hold an inserted second connection object 330B between the second contact portions 312B, thereby connecting the first connection object 330A and the second connection object 330B to each other.
A distance W1 between the first contact portions 312A is set smaller than a thickness T1 of the first connection object 330A in the state where the first connection object 330A is not inserted between the first contact portions 312A. A distance W2 between the second contact portions 312B is set smaller than a thickness T2 of the second connection object 330B in the state where the second connection object 330B is not inserted between the second contact portions 312B.